Damian McGinty
304536_419948988041342_127725259_n.jpg 307083_452211758130074_616434327_n.jpg damian-damian-mcginty-8143680-145-271.jpg paul-damian-damian-joseph-mcginty-8766032-202-438.jpg Tumblr m7m7dtnWCZ1r6evqgo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7fhlvLutC1r6evqgo1_500.jpg Damian-last-year-s-Heritage-It-s-Entertainment-Tour-damian-mcginty-25619007-287-401.jpg 2838_2.jpg 100_3017.jpg 4518_112262456006_112248636006_3123030_1018698_n.jpg 252569_234880263193454_100000144459596_1115032_7171696_n.jpg photos2.jpg 313628_218322854894275_1370703056_n.jpg 282427_197106760345570_4647414_n.jpg 377121_264943386892531_595797126_n.jpg 248046_321430064598372_1992012600_n.jpg 000_0005.jpg 68785_164985210194424_5252262_n.jpg 268105_243283325697945_164984106861201_1060147_5045511_n.jpg 579993_419937921375782_344805256_n.jpg 64825_369356246417458_216184851734599_1362606_1687766231_n.jpg 292116_354353307934244_100000787340914_900043_1582656359_n.jpg 376515_327587700655771_255577163_n.jpg Damian McGinty.png 58b28046cd3f4610bccc8013a5f110c2_l.jpg 1323758340388110.jpg 297114_136049793161318_128510573915240_139036_944816228_n.jpg 379493_238779056181988_928784676_n.jpg 181114_411075875595320_1677444059_n.jpg 310843_218906991496171_278770292_n.jpg 381485_136801559761120_136791909762085_185096_1342481769_n.jpg wallcreator_1316391933_9746.jpg 309425_2190855848774_1745528523_n.jpg 582164_411075965595311_797363600_n.jpg Write the text of your artic[[]] Damian McGintyVocalist Damian is 20 years old and comes from Derry in Northern Ireland. He has been singing and performing for over a decade and won his first music competition when he was six. His musical influences are big band and swing classic artists such as Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra. Damian is also a huge Michael Buble fan. Damian's public profile was significantly boosted in 2006 when he won a singing competition and was invited to make appearances at various concerts in Northern Ireland including the Millennium Forum for Derry City football team. The following year a CD he recorded for Charity was passed along to Celtic Thunder Producer Sharon Browne and Music Director Phil Coulter, and they invited him to audition for their new show. Damian's excitement and enthusiasm for performing is infectious, and after seeing him audition he was immediately cast in the role of the teenager or boy wonder. Since then he has completed four coast-to-coast tours of the USA and Canada, and Celtic Thunder has sold over one million CDs and DVDs as well as over 400,000 concert tickets. Damian has also performed in six Celtic Thunder specials for Public Television. His fans have watched with delight as he has progressed from the boy soprano who joined the show at 14 to the deep baritone he is today, essentially growing up before their eyes. Damian became a huge fan of the television show GLEE when he was on tour with Celtic Thunder and has followed it avidly while touring in the US. Last year he saw an announcement on MySpace for auditions for a guest part in GLEE and decided to give it a shot. He performed 'Lean On Me' as his audition piece, filming the video on his laptop. He told Sharon about it and she then filmed Damian doing 'Lean on Me' again. When they discovered the guest part advertised on MySpace was for a girl dancer and other roles and not a singer, they had a laugh about it and Damian got teased a lot but Sharon sent the tape on anyway to Robert Ulrich. Robert liked it and although it didn't fit the role advertised he put it aside for future use. Damian was thrilled when Robert Ulrich later contacted him to come to the auditions in Los Angeles for another project he was working called The GLEE PROJECT. Damian went to the auditions in LA last December and was bowled over when he made it to the final 12 contenders, selected out of 40,000 hopefuls. The Glee Project has been an incredible experience for Damian as he has grown and developed as an artist with each episode. Damian keeps pinching himself, in his wildest dreams he never though he would make it onto the cast of The Glee Project, let alone into the final four. Being in the final four is just amazing. "I feel honored, I feel amazed, I just feel incredible" says Damian. "After the start I had in the competition, I really struggled and struggled to fit in. I fought and I battled and my performance in the bottom 3 against Cameron and Emily everyone expected me to go home and I turned it around. It's been an absolute honor". After winning "The Glee Project", Damian landed a guest star role in Fox's Hit Television Series "Glee" as a foreign exchange student Rory Flanagan from Ireland who arrives as a sophomore at McKinley High in the third season episode "Pot o' Gold" - first broadcast on November 1, 2011. Damian has sung four solo covers on the show, and appeared in many group performances. Damian's Guest Role was initially for seven episodes, but was asked to extend his contract with "Glee" and moves forward into further episodes.